metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
FOXALIVE
FOXALIVE was a computer virus designed to completely destroy GW and other Patriot AIs, upon being installed directly onto GW's server. Its name referred to its function of being the conceptual opposite to the FOXDIE assassination virus. History The basic program of FOXALIVE was designed by Naomi Hunter, which she then entrusted to Sunny in 2014, during the short time she was on board the Nomad. Sunny completed the program with an enhanced variation of the worm cluster created by Emma Emmerich, the code of which she found within the Nomad's supercomputer, Gaudi. According to Otacon, it worked by triggering apoptosis in GW's "cells." The GW AI, having been rebuilt and housed aboard Outer Haven, was targeted for destruction by the U.S. military and Philanthropy, after Liquid Ocelot took control of the Sons of the Patriots system. Intending to prevent JD's destruction at the hands of Liquid, which would allow him to gain control of the AI network, Solid Snake and Otacon, via the Metal Gear Mk. III, infiltrated Outer Haven and uploaded the FOXALIVE virus into GW. Unbeknownst to them, however, FOXALIVE used GW as a gateway to destroy the other four remaining AIs of the Patriots, ridding the world of their control for good. According to Naomi in the video message included within FOXALIVE, the Patriots had intended to impose their level of control onto the civilian population, something that she would not allow to happen. In addition, Liquid Ocelot had been behind the creation of FOXALIVE to ensure the total destruction of the Patriots, allowing Outer Heaven to take its place. However, thanks to additional modifications made by Sunny, the worm was able to pinpoint certain critical economic necessities, such as water, electricity, communications and transportation, and prevent them from being affected by FOXALIVE. These subroutines prevented a total collapse of civilization following the downfall of the AIs, belaying James Johnson's fears of a world without the Patriots. However, the damage to the system resulted in various countries becoming bankrupt due to their reliance on the war economy, and fall into massive debt by consequence. Drebin 893 also predicted that the creation of new laws regulating PMCs would not be enough to compensate for this.Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots, Kojima Productions (2008). Drebin: The White House might've lost its taste for unilateralism... Started to rebuild. But there's a lot of failed states out there that went bankrupt from their PMC habits... And they owe a shit load of money. Now only question is... Who's gonna pick up the tab? I'm sure these new governments will try and keep it under control with PMC corporate reform laws... But it ain't gonna be good enough. They're all sunk up to their eyeballs in the war economy. Might not be a New World Order... But the old order under the war economy's gone for good. Behind the scenes FOXALIVE was later referenced on the teaser site for Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance as a password for unlocking a new image (or according to Facebook, accessing the recently recovered, albeit corrupted, encrypted file cluster) on May 14. The image in question were blueprints for Blade Wolf, the Crying Wolf-like robot that was seen accompanying Raiden in the teaser images early in development. See also *FOXDIE Notes and references da:FOXALIVE de:FOXALIVE es:FOXALIVE Category:Technology